


One peaceful afternoon

by flamyshine



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, megafluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamyshine/pseuds/flamyshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike comes face to face with a cricket and screams for Harvey's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One peaceful afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LJ suits_meme. The prompt was ‘Mike is terribly afraid of bugs but he doesn't tell anyone, because what guy wants to own up to a fear of bugs?’

Like any other peaceful Saturday afternoon, Mike was putting his wonderful brain to use in his boyfriend’s living room. The sunshine tickled his bare toes through the glass walls, making Mike giggle as he proofread his file.

‘I can’t wait to collect my reward for doing all this work on a Saturday.’

Mike smiled, thinking about how Harvey always did something romantic for him whenever he worked at his place during the weekend. So far, Harvey had gotten him various types of flowers, had read him romantic poems (Harvey chose such difficult ones that Mike usually understood only half of them, but he still loved Harvey for doing such a thing), and had cooked him heart-shaped food.

‘Who knew he could be such a romanticist when he put his mind to it?’

Mike’s smile challenged the brightness of the sunshine and made it flinch and retreat a little. The happy man let out a contented sigh at how utterly beautiful his life was. He hadn’t had the easiest life before he had run into Harvey, but now that he was in blissful happiness, it was getting more and more difficult to believe that he had actually lived a hard life.

‘Love you so much, Harvey.’

Mike sent a kiss in the direction of the bedroom and got back to work.

Meanwhile, Harvey was in his walk-in closet, checking the suits that he had just got back from the dry cleaner. He checked if there were any stains or wrinkles left and proceeded to select the right ones for the upcoming week. It was no secret that he adored his suits and that he always wanted to look impeccable at work, but now that he had a beautiful creature that constantly looked up to him, he had all the more reason to be obsessed with his looks. He wanted Mike to see the best of him day in, day out.

‘What should I do for him today? I feel like doing something new, something different.’

Harvey turned off the lights in the closet and walked into his bedroom, glancing at Mike’s picture on the nightstand. His boyfriend was sporting a megawatt smile which always brought a smile to his face. He picked up the frame and ran his thumb along Mike’s cheek. It was a mystery to him how he got to love the kid more and more each day. So it was no surprise that he was in a completely relaxed and defenseless mode when he heard Mike scream from the living room.

“Harveeeeeyy!!!”

Harvey felt his blood go cold as he reached for the baseball bat near the bed. He didn’t have time to think of a plan as he ran out to the living room.

“Harvey!” Mike pointed at the cricket that was jumping on the carpet.

‘Oh, thank god…’ Harvey saw Mike sitting on the highest part of the couch.

“What are you doing?” Mike was alarmed.

“I’m putting my bat down.”

“But why? Swing and kill it already!”

“Mike, it’s just a cricket.”

“ _Just_ a cricket? Can you _just_ kill it, please?”

Harvey sighed and got down on his knees to catch the cricket with his hands. He wasn’t going to let the poor fellow die just because he had lost his way and ended up in his condo; he was going to release him through the balcony.

“Oh…”

Mike shot him a fearful glare. “What do you mean ‘Oh’? You got it?”

“No, he’s gone.”

“What do you mean ‘gone’? You mean it’s dead? By the way, it’s an ‘it’! Not a ‘he’!”

“He’s gone. He’s disappeared.”

Harvey checked under the couch but he couldn’t see anything except for a few suspicious objects that looked like Mike’s sock, a highlighter and a chopstick.

“Look under the coffee table too! Where do you think it is? It must’ve come in for food, right? Maybe he hopped out to the balcony!”

Harvey glanced at his boyfriend who looked terrified. “Are you afraid of bugs?”

“Me? Afraid? Who do you think you’re talking to?” Mike put on a brave face.

“Then how else do you explain you crawling up there like a monkey and squeezing the poor leather of my couch?”

“Being afraid and not wanting to do anything with bugs are two different things.”

“Is that so?”

Harvey smiled mischievously as he got up from the carpet. Then he pointed right next to the couch, yelling “Look out, Mike! He’s right next to you!”

“Ahhh!!!”

Mike jumped at Harvey, holding onto his neck and twining his legs around Harvey’s waist.

“What’s your explanation for your behavior now?” Harvey’s eyes shone with amusement.

Mike forced his brain to come up with an answer. “I just love you so much! I can’t bring myself to stay away from you!”

Harvey chuckled. He didn’t mind the answer so he was going to let it go for now.

*****

After a thorough search of the living room, kitchen, and balcony with Mike still coiled around his torso, Harvey had come to the conclusion that the cricket had died of a heart attack in a dark corner after hearing Mike scream his lungs out.

“Mike, as much as I love to _literally_ have you around, you’re not as light as you think you are.”

“How romantic, Harvey.” Mike mocked but didn’t move a muscle.

“Mike?”

“Yes?”

“Did you hear what I said?”

“If you’re tired, you can sit down somewhere _other_ than the living room.”

Harvey chuckled. “Fine. Let’s move you to the bedroom.”

“Do you think it’ll be safe in there?”

“I thought you weren’t afraid.”

“I’m not.”

Harvey pressed a kiss to the stiff jaw and supported Mike’s weight all the way to the bedroom. It was a good thing that he had recently put in some serious gym time.

“Harvey? You’re staying, right?” Mike looked up with worried eyes as soon as Harvey put him down on the bed.

“It’s my place, Mike. I think that means I live here.”

“Oh, you know what I mean.” Mike playfully punched Harvey’s arm.

“Fine, I’ll stay. But I’ll have to use the bathroom first.”

Harvey saw Mike nod and headed to the bathroom. He closed the door and was about to lower his pants when there was a knock on the door.

“Harvey?”

“What do you want, Mike? I’m trying to pee here.”

“I’m sorry, but can I stay in there?”

“What…?”

“Can I stay in there?” Mike asked louder.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, if you’re worried about your privacy, don’t be! See, I can face the wall and listen to my mp3 player. How does that sound?”

Harvey always knew what to say in any kind of situation, but he honestly didn’t know what to say right now.

“Great! I’ll be right back!”

Mike had obviously taken his silence as a ‘yes’.

“Don’t you realize that by the time you get back, I’ll be done peeing?” Harvey yelled in frustration. They would have to talk about this after all.

*****

After leaving the bathroom with Mike following him like a puppy (Mike came in the bathroom while he was washing his hands), Harvey sat on the bed and patted the spot right next to him. Mike was quick to leave his mp3 player on the nightstand and join him on the bed.

“I think it’s time for you to talk.”

“About what?” Mike batted his eyelashes.

“About your irrational fear of bugs.” Harvey spelled it out for him. He couldn’t carry Mike around anymore if Mike wanted Harvey to perform at night.

“I’m not afraid of bugs!” Mike didn’t want to talk about it. He wanted to be a perfect boyfriend for Harvey, not some young kid who couldn’t stand bugs.

“If you don’t talk, no more special weekends for you.”

Mike’s eyes grew wide at the horrible announcement. He adored romantic Harvey too much to give it up for his own pride. Even if he could already picture Harvey bursting into laughter, he would have to tell him the truth.

“All right, I’ll talk.” He made a face and flung himself on Harvey’s lap.

As Harvey wrapped his arms around his waist, Mike felt a little better to spill his embarrassing secret.

“I’m a little afraid of bugs.” Mike admitted. “It’s just the way they move. They come out of nowhere and keep moving around! I really hate the flying ones. I guess I also hate what they look like. Because I don’t think I mind butterflies or ladybugs.”

“What do you do when you see a bug in your apartment then?”

“I usually ask for Mrs. McCluskey’s help. She can be very mean with a broomstick. When she isn’t home, I go to Mr. Russell.”

Harvey frowned at the male name.

“He’s happily married with three kids and is in his seventies.” Mike clarified.

Harvey nodded and tightened his grip around Mike’s waist. He would hate it if a well-built, good looking male neighbor helped Mike whenever a bug came to visit him.

“You’re moving in with me.” It was the easiest solution.

“What?” Mike looked at Harvey.

“I’ll have the company that eradicates bugs sweep this place on Monday. You can start packing tonight and move in by Tuesday.”

Harvey pointed at the frame with Mike’s picture in it. “And, I want more pictures like those. You can tell from all the glass walls that I like natural light. So when there’s no sunlight, I expect you to step in and do your puppy smiling thing, okay?”

Mike nodded and beamed. He thought that Harvey would never ask. “What do we do until they sweep this place?”

“You can go home and pack.”

“You’re kicking me out? I usually spend the weekend here!”

“You can stay if you promise to walk on your own feet and leave me in the bathroom alone.”

Mike thought about it. “Fine. But I’ll still be following you around until we find that stupid cricket.”

“Fine.”

“Oh, and I’m almost done with the files. You better get ready for today’s reward.”

“I’m not obligated to give you a reward.” Harvey said even though he was going to give him one.

“But I agreed to move in! We should do something nice just for that!”

“Well, I do have something in mind.” Harvey smiled dangerously. He just had a brilliant idea.

“Uh, are you sure it’s a romantic idea?” Mike asked, wondering if he should be worried.

“Of course!”

“What is it?” Mike eyed him suspiciously.

“We’ll watch a movie. While you finish those files in here, I’ll get the perfect movie ready for you.”

“Hmm… Okay.”

Mike didn’t have a good feeling about it, but he trusted Harvey. So he followed Harvey out to the living room to retrieve his files from the coffee table. He kept his eyes on the floor in case the cricket decided to scare him and held onto the hem of Harvey’s T-shirt.

“You do realize you’re much bigger than the cricket.” Harvey chuckled.

“Well, I don’t jump around everywhere!” Mike quickly grabbed the files and ran back to the bedroom.

“I think you just did.” Harvey laughed and turned on the TV. He had a movie to find.

*****

“Done!” Mike ran out of the bedroom once he had finished proofreading.

“Good boy.” Harvey ruffled Mike’s hair as soon as he jumped on the couch.

“Found the cricket yet?”

“Nope.”

“What a shame.” Mike moved closer to Harvey.

“I got you orange juice and apple pie.” Harvey pointed at the coffee table while he took a sip of his beer.

“Thanks, Harvey.” Mike kissed his boyfriend, tasting the beer off his lips. He was ready to watch a romantic film.

“Here we go.” Harvey grinned and turned on the TV.

“What…! ‘A bug’s life’? You can’t be serious!” Mike gasped as he realized what was going on.

“Relax. I promise you they won’t come out of the screen.”

Mike crawled onto Harvey’s lap and let out a frustrated moan.

“You’re obsessed about my lap, aren’t you?”

“Shut up.”

“Is that the most romantic thing to say right now?” Harvey grinned some more.

Mike pouted with his lower lips sticking out. Harvey couldn’t resist pulling them between his lips until he remembered that he had to help Mike focus on the movie.

“Watch it, Mike. It can’t be too bad. The bugs look nice enough.”

“Are you trying to make me think that the cricket has a family and friends?”

“I’m just trying to save you years of therapy.”

As more bugs appeared on the screen, Mike clung harder to Harvey. Harvey ran a soothing hand along Mike’s side while he texted Ray with his free hand.

 _Find me a dead cricket, will you?_

It didn’t take long for the driver to respond.

 _You want me to kill an innocent cricket, Harvey? D:_

Thankfully, Harvey got a better idea.

 _Keep it alive and bring it here in the morning. Thanks._

Harvey smiled at the thought of Mike clinging to him all day tomorrow. He could use a little reward for himself before the company swept the place.

“Having fun, Mike?”

Mike shot him a dark glare but his eyes became softer as Harvey gently kissed his neck.

“You’re going to watch it with me, Harvey. No texting behind my back.”

Harvey laughed. “All right. Let’s watch this thing.”

Mike moved in between Harvey’s legs and sat back against his chest. Harvey’s hands came to rest on his belly and Mike couldn’t help but feel safe and peaceful as he reached for the orange juice. With a therapeutic film to watch, a delicious snack to eat, and a gorgeous boyfriend to cling to, Mike was enjoying the perfect Saturday afternoon.


End file.
